Tourner dans le vide
by tomatolovers2
Summary: Arthur has only one more chance to save his life. - I cried out my eyes while writing it, I think I've serious problems ;n;


**Tourner dans le vide**

_Paris, France. _

Francine sang in a smooth tone while swaying her curly blond hair from side to side, smiling as she watched the couples dancing in the middle of the ball room. She placed a hand over her chest when she felt her heart clenching from nervousness, having seen that night in her dreams.

_Il était brun  
Le teint basané  
Le regard timide  
Les mains toutes abîmées_

_Il tailler la pierre  
Fils d'ouvrier  
Il en était fière  
Mais pourquoi vous riez?_

She sang in a higher tone as she watched from afar while Afonso searched for someone, making her heart skip a beat when a blond man entered the ball room clad in royal clothes. Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he walked further inside the room, feeling his heart speeding up when his eyes locked with Afonso's.

_Non ne le juger pas  
vous qui ne le connaisser pas  
Les vertiges et le labeur  
Vous êtes faussement heureux  
vous troquer vos valeurs_

Afonso smiled brightly as he ran toward Arthur, sighing relieved as he wrapped his arms tightly around the Briton, just wanting to feel him as close as possible. Antonio raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother talking to his lover and squinted his eyes as the anger started eating him inside, already knowing their plan of running away during the night. The Spaniard gripped tightly in his sword as he dropped his glass of wine before walking toward them with a maddened expression in his face.

_Lui il est tout mon monde  
Et bien plus que ça  
Seul je crie son nom_  
_quand viens le désarroi_

_Et puis tout s'effondre  
Quand il n'est plus là  
J'aimerais tellement lui dire  
Mais je n'ose pas_

''The spell, Afonso...it ends tonight...I'm gonna turn to stone...'' – Arthur said in a panicked tone as he gripped tightly on the back Afonso's clothes, feeling his eyes getting teary as he hid his face against his strong chest.

"Alright, amor…não te preocupes…come with me…" – Afonso said with a reassuring smile as he held tightly on Arthur's hand and started running with him toward the staircase while pushing their way between the sea of people, not even noticing the enraged Spaniard following them closely.

_Lui qui me fait  
Turner dans le vide vide  
Tourner dans le vide vide  
Tourner dans le vide me fais tourner dans le vide  
vide vie vide vide  
Tourner dans le vide tourner dans le vide il me fais tourner tourner tourner dans vide_

"Not tonight! You won't take him away from me!" – Antonio screamed in a maddened tone as he raised his sword and pierced Afonso's chest with it, not giving time to him see who had stabbed him. – He's mine…only…mine!"

"A-Afonso?! – Arthur called in a desperate tone as he hooked his arms under Afonso's armpits to keep him in place, sobbing loudly when he saw the crimson blood staining his white tunic. – W-What have you done?! M-Monster!"

"I did it because I love you, Arthur! I worship you…you're my only love…you're mine…" – Antonio said with a nervous smile as he pulled his sword from Afonso's dead body and held tightly on Arthur's wrist before dragging him out the palace.

_Qui peut bien me dire  
Ce qui est arrivé?  
Depuis qu'il est parti  
Je n'ai plus me relever_

_Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir  
Une larme du passé  
Coincé dans les yeux  
Qui ne veut plus s'en aller_

_Oh non ne rier pas  
Vous qui ne connaisser pas  
Les vertiges et la douleur  
Ils sont superficielles  
Ignore tout du Coeur_

"Get off me, you crazy Spaniard! I'm not going with you! I want Afonso, I love him and not you…" – Arthur screamed in panic as he tried to yank his arm from Antonio, widening his emerald eyes when he heard the bell ringing in the clock tower. – Oh no…"

"You don't know what you're saying…he blinded you, amor…you've always loved me…A-Arthur?" – Antonio called in a quivering tone when he felt Arthur's hand turning cold, widening his eyes when he saw the Briton turning stone right in front of him. – N-No…no…no!"

_Lui c'etait tout mon monde  
Est bien plus que ça  
J'espère vous revoir pas dans l'au-delà_

_Aidez-moi tout s'effondre  
Puisqu'il n'est plus là  
Si tu es mon bel amour mon beau soldat..._

Francine sang in a thrilled tone as she gripped tightly on the fabric of her dress, feeling tears soaking her porcelain skin as she cried hopelessly. She raised a hand in the air while closing her eyes, crying silently when she felt the night turning colder as the last act of true love couldn't be done.

_Que tu me fais  
Turner dans le vide vide  
Tourner dans le vide vide  
Tourner dans le vide me fais tourner dans le vide  
vide vie vide vide  
Tourner dans le vide tourner dans le vide il me fais tourner tourner tourner dans vide_

She raised her skirt and ran outside the castle, feeling her tears falling heavily from her blue eyes when she saw the scene in front of her. She walked toward the dead Spaniard and covered his body with her purple cloak before sobbing loudly as she touched Arthur's cold face, running a hand over her eyes before pulling the red rose from her hair and tucking it between his fingers as she left.

"Oh mon petit, Arthur…" – Francine whispered in a saddened tone as she watched from the distance as the Briton started fading away while the sunlight hit the stone, sobbing quietly as she looked down at her hands.


End file.
